


Of peace and chaos.

by Writing_Haru



Category: The Girls of Virtue
Genre: Graphic Death of Minor Character, Graphic depictios of violence, Incest, aka a random oc, allusions of incest, awful baby boy basically, graphic murder, mentions of torture, one sided Incest, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Haru/pseuds/Writing_Haru
Summary: "No!" in other circumstances, he would have enjoyed the way Jealousy flinched, but all he can do is direct his anger towards his sister. Her blood runs white and milky where his claws dig into her shoulder, and she shivers once he gets closer, hot breath against the shell of her ear, and his nose all but buried on her hair. "Listen to me," he murmurs, low and menacing "you're going to get up and kill that girl, okay? Because if you don't, I'll tear her up, and then... Then, I'm gonna make sure that everything I have done to you so far seems nice. Got it?"Her blood feels like ice on her veins, and she let's out a hiccuping breath out, tears falling hot amidst the mist emanating from her skin. The new girl in front of her only cries harder, and she wishes this would all stop. But it doesn't. And fear seems to override her instincts.Basically a place to post my self indulgent works of my ocs.
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough, Peace and Chao's were their original names, latter changed into Tranquility and Brutality.
> 
> You can find GoV in: https://www.wattpad.com/870084976-the-girls-of-virtue-01-dead-and-dying-fog-and
> 
> And the official Tumblr: http://thegirlsofvirtue.tumblr.com

There's something visceral in her stomach, something that knots anything in there from repulsion. She doubles over from that disgusting feeling alone, feeling like her stomach wants to crawl out from her throat. Even then, nothing comes out, except for the distinct feeling that it's wrong. 

That's not what she was created for, Tranquility thinks. She can't. Killing is not what she's supposed to do, and even if she knows she should, every fiber of her mind and body reject the idea. 

He yanks her hair in frustration, tearing some of the white strands from her head "are you stupid?" he spits, pulling a bit more to get his point across.

Behind her, Brutality stares at Jealousy, seeing her pointed glare. He knows just as well that if she doesn't she's going to be burned alive, and a part of him can't tolerate the idea of loosing her.

He doesn't want to loose his toy, he tells himself.

"I won't do it!" she manages, and Jealousy sighs, almost as if she already knew this was going to happen, or as if she was ready to tell Judgement that Tranquility didn't belong like everyone knew.

In front of them, the girl, a whirlwind of gray and white, keeps crying, scared, and muttering senseless pleas for them to let her live.

"I'll do it, then" the shorter girl says. Her eyes close for a second in exasperation, and she takes a step forward.

"No!" in other circumstances, he would have enjoyed the way Jealousy flinched, but all he can do is direct his anger towards his sister. Her blood runs white and milky where his claws dig into her shoulder, and she shivers once he gets closer, hot breath against the shell of her ear, and his nose all but buried on her hair. "Listen to me," he murmurs, low and menacing "you're going to get up and kill that girl, okay? Because if you don't, I'll tear her up, and then... Then, I'm gonna make sure that everything I have done to you so far seems nice. Got it?"

Her blood feels like ice on her veins, and she let's out a hiccuping breath out, tears falling hot amidst the mist emanating from her skin. The new girl in front of her only cries harder, and she wishes this would all stop. But it doesn't. And fear seems to override her instincts.

Brutality takes a step back, and somehow, even loosing his heat makes it all worse. Like there's nothing to ground her anymore. 

Her focus weavers, and the heavy stone she tries to lift barely moves for a second, and shakes like it's going to fall at any moment, even using her hand to gesture at it, her magic weak and slipping within her fingers. 

"With your hands," her heart drops alongside the stone, and she turns to stare at him, pleading, shaking her head and all but begging "just like you did with me, Tranquility"

The girl screams, and tries to run.

It takes Tranquility a second to realize, and she almost doesn't find her balance in the muddy ground, stumbling before being able to run and chase her target.

Blunt nails dig into the soft flesh of the girl's stomach, tearing and ripping anything she grabs, murmuring once and over again how sorry she is amidst a shattering screams, and a part of Brutality twist at the sight of mud and scarlet-red blood tarnishing the immaculate white of his sister.


	2. Breath of life

Cold, damp air fills her lungs, and she feels like she's floating for a second, so full of life for the first time.

Slowly opening her eyes, she takes in the wetness of the grass, the weight of the fog and the sight of the dead trees surrounding her. A decaying forest is everything she sees.

Beautiful, she thinks.

It's a grey, eerie, rotting world, and yet, it looks ethereal, almost fragile. It looks like a painting. Still and quiet, it was peaceful. 

She raises a hand after a second, watching with lighthearted delight how the soft mist emanating from her skin stretched and curled, moving around on her command until it tangled around the one floating in the air. It felt gross, weird, and her own mist retreated with disgust, coiling against her skin. She didn't like the mist from this place, she decided.

Standing, her heavy boots dug into a patch of mud, and she noticed without interest that her floor-length dress was getting dirty from it as well.

She cocks her head, watching the trees before noticing the curtain of white that her hair created. With mild amusement, she lifted her dress enough to see that her shoes were white as well. Everything about her seemed to be of that color; even her skin, a couple shades closer to gray, presented a white pigmentation. For a second, she wondered if her face would look like that as well, and a soft giggle left her lips at the thought of being a splotch of white paint in the black forest.

Walking around, she carefully caressed the rotting wood of the trees she passed by, letting her mist linger just the tiniest bit on their surface, feeling the tranquility that little act of kindness and acknowledgement gave her.

Tranquility... That was her name, she realizes. 

There's movement somewhere behind the treeline, hidden by the mist and thin, decaying branches. It looks like something small, maybe friendly, she thinks. Maybe something cute among the creepiness of whatever this place was. 

"Hello?" she says, bending forward just the slightest bit "I won't hurt you" it moves, slowly crawling forward, and she smiles, ever so gentle. 

In a leap of pitch black feathers, the thing surges forward, and it's claws leave deep gashes where they graze her arm, missing any vital points just because she reacted fast enough. 

It's a boy, Tranquility realizes, he looks younger than her, and his tail moves furiously behind him. He stands there, growling with a feral look on his eyes for several seconds, claws digging in the dirt. She can barely focus with the sudden spike of adrenaline, but even then, the clear glint of drool and the sharpness of his fangs are clear as crystal. 

He leaps again, gargantual wings rising him above the ground before landing right on top of her. 

Trying to take him off, she pushes him, going for the shoulders and face. Her hand slips, and she grabs one of his horns on instinct. With a sickening sound, it cracks under her strength, little pieces of black bone digging in her palm. He falls forward, then, screeching, he leaps away, cradling his broken horn. 

She tries to stand after that, prepare herself before he tries to charge again, falling ass first in the ground instead. He starts to run, and on instinct she moves one of her arms, first towards her own body, then, harshly, away. A little rock flies through the charged air, barely missing the boy's head and hitting his other horn instead. It breaks, and he howls, pain and fury mixing. 

Her heart hammers in her ears, and as light as he is, his weight still pins her down, both hands on her neck. She trashes around, hands grabbing feathers and pulling the out. It hurts, she can tell as much, but he ignores it, blinded. With her vision blurring at the edges she grabs the first thing she can, and pulls. The appendage pulls on the direction, trying to wrench itself away from her grasp. 

She hears the moment it tears, right before he screams and falls away again. Gasping, she let's go of the meat and grabs for her own neck, massaging the tender skin. 

He tries to stand, then falls right back, struggling to find his balance again, and Tranquility takes the opportunity to crawl back until she manages to get back on her feet. There are more little rocks lying on the grass, and she focuses on one. With a movement of her head, the pebble hits the ground besides the boy with a threatening crash. 

Undeterred, he stands, staggering but ready to throw himself against Tranquility's throat. Before he can take a step, she sends three of the small stones at him with a rough movement of her arm, and then another three. Some feathers are torn, and two of the proyectiles break the bones. The last one embedding in his right wing with a painful, wet sound. She realizes a second too late that it's not holding him back. 

The tree behind her crashes with the speed at which the boy hits it, his attack dodged almost by miracle. He claws at the air forcing her to back out, growling all the while. 

Tranquility blocks one of his blows with her forearm, diverting it. He stumbles, losing balance, and she knocks him to the ground, straddling his waist and trying to pin him to the ground. 

For the time she manages to grab both of his wrists, she has several new cuts, and his wings are broken in new points from the times she had lost her balance, as well as one of his wrist, where she had held him with a little too much strength. 

"Enough!" she shouts. He squirms and hisses, trapped "It's enough... Please, stop,"

He looks at Tranquility after that, with a sanity in his white rimmed eyes that she hadn't seen before, staying surprisingly still. He sees her vulnerability.

It takes her by surprise when he manages to slot one of his legs beneath her stomach, viciously kicking her away. He jumps to his feet, walking towards her with twitching broken wings. She feels the second her spine breaks, rolling on the grass and mud from the force of his kick, and all she can do is let out a little gasp of pain 

One of his bare feet lands in her shoulder, breaking her clavicle. It's with sinking horror that she realizes that he was never out of his mind. 

Just as his black claws glisten in the little light of the white sky, someone appears. He goes flying against a rickety tree, the woman having taken advantage of his crouching position to kick him in the guts. 

She cackles, loud and shrill, and and two girls appear behind her, all three focusing on the boy before even remembering Tranquility was there. 

The loud one steps away, passing over Tranquility like she's a fallen branch and making herself way towards the boy. She steps on him, resting all of her weight on his small frame and pinning him down. 

"This is ridiculous," the one with long, pitch black hair says, "is this one even alive?" she pokes Tranquility with one of her feet, scrunching her face with something close to irritation and indifference. 

"Hope so, it would be boring if she wasn't. She seems fun to hurt" with blood dripping off of her mouth, the third one speaks, balancing on her hooves. 

"Get the fuck off of me!" the sudden shout distracts them, finally paying attention to the cacophony of growls and laughter.

He thrashes around wildly, wings moving uselessly and tail hitting everything it crosses. The girl's leg is covered in blood, fighting to heal each cut before a new one appears, boots all but torn to shreds. He manages to move enough to make her lose balance, and makes her fall on her ass with one last shove. 

He crawls at first, struggling to get on his feet. A knot forms in Tranquility's stomach. She still can't feel her legs completely, and he's rushing at her with killing intentions. 

He doesn't get far. With another shrill cackle, the girl jumps on him, forcing him face first into a patch of mud. He cusses, clawing and hitting the ground, and actually tries to turn enough to bite the loud girl. All three of them laugh at him. Finally, he gives up, wagging his tail like an angry cat "the fuck's your problem?" he spits, shifting enough to try and clean his face. 

"Just having fun with you! Weren't you having a good time with me!?" 

"No," he murmurs, indifferent, causing the loud girl to gasp, offended, stomping him with her healed leg. 

"The fuck did you say!?" she groans, but before she can try and elicit a new fit of rage, the hooved girl steps forward. 

"We just can't have you killing everyone before that person decides what to do." she kneels right in front of him, touching his messy black hair "Your hair is really pretty, you know? And your horns!" 

"Don't!" Tranquility shouts, trying to stand, but it's far too late. The second her hands grace the horns, he finds the strength to get the tall one off of him, grabbing the shorter's wrist and reaching for her throat. 

It takes the loud one all four of her arms to restrain him, lifting him off of the ground. She laughs as he squirms, kicking the air. 

"That one was close, Cruelty" the raven haired girl mocks, yanking the thorns in her mouth away. 

"Shut up, Negativity" she snaps, dusting off her dress and glaring at everyone, but the other just laughs even more. 

His wings twitch, covered in gooey black blood, and Negativity shifts her attention to him with an amused grin "ew, you're disgusting, aren't you?". He doesn't so much as react, fixated on the way new thorns emerge from her mouth with every word "Gross. You're a weirdo".

He has the decency to look away, whether out of shame or irritation, Tranquility can't tell, and doesn't care. 

"Excuse me" she interrupts, dusting her dress and adjusting her posture "who is that person you were talking about?" 

All eyes focus on her, and for a second, she can swear she sees fear in the girls' gaze. 

"It's our leader," Cruelty provides, "don't worry, you'll meet her soon," she smiles, blood dribbling from her chin, "she's interested in you two, after all," 

In front of her the boy goes still, surprisingly serious, defensive even. The knot returns to Tranquility's stomach. Somehow, she knows they're both feeling the same.


End file.
